


MMOM 25 - Cupboard Love

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav is looking for his drumsticks and finds something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 25 - Cupboard Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the "Walking in on people" fics; this is fun :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 25 - Cupboard Love  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Georg/Tom  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Gustav is looking for his drumsticks and finds something else entirely.  
 **Author's Notes:** Another of the "Walking in on people" fics; this is fun :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 1,156  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Gustav could not find his spare drumsticks. These were not his reserve drumsticks, which he knew were in his stage kit, they were the back-up, back-up set that he always had because he was paranoid. He knew where he had put them, but they weren't there now, which meant as soon as he found them and then found out who had moved them, someone was for the high jump.

The regular crew would not have dared to move his stuff, so it was probably some temporary stage hand for the one gig. He tried to put himself into the place of someone who didn't know what was going on properly and decided that one of the storage cupboards, where the empty equipment boxes were stored, would be the most likely place to find his missing stuff. Leaving the stage area to Bill, who was doing a vocal sound check, he went hunting.

The first cupboard gave no joy, but there was still the second, bigger one to try, so he walked to it and opened the door. It was very dimly lit and he walked in, closing the door behind him and stopping for a while just to get his bearings. Having to cancel a concert because the drummer had fallen over a packing case and broken his wrist would not be great press. He doubted the fans would be as sympathetic to his own stupidity as they had been about Bill's voice.

Once he was sure his eyes had adjusted to the gloom, he prepared to search for his drumsticks, when the sound of whispered voices made it to his ears first.

"They're gone," one very hushed voice said, "just opened the door."

"Are you sure?" another asked and there was an undertone of something else in that voice as well.

"Haven't heard anything since the door closed," the first whispered back.

The voices were so distorted from being quiet that it was difficult to make out who it was, but Gustav was pretty sure it was Tom and Georg. What on earth Tom and Georg were doing hiding in a storage cupboard, Gustav could not guess and he just hoped it wasn't some stupid prank. They were running late; had been ever since an accident on the autobahn had meant a huge detour in the middle of the night and the last thing they needed was for the two reprobates in the band to cause chaos.

They definitely weren't going to stop him from finding his drum sticks, that was for sure. They'd just have to figure out they weren't alone when he started moving things.

"Oh god, Tom," Georg's voice was not as quiet this time, "yeah, right there."

Gustav froze again; his mind informed him of exactly what the overtones in Georg's voice were now, but he simply refused to believe it. There was no way Georg and Tom were involved; the two skirt chasers could not possibly be playing around together.

His sharp ears picked up the sound of a zip and then two muffled groans.

"Fuck," Tom said and sounded like he meant it rather than happened to be cursing. "I thought I'd go mad; four days with no privacy at all."

They had just spent the last four days travelling with barely enough privacy to visit that bathroom alone, let alone do anything else, so Gustav could sympathise. That is of course if he believed what he was hearing; it would be just like Tom and Georg to be pretending to mess with his head. He was probably supposed to go running to Bill and be laughed at, but he really wasn't in the mood. Deciding that his drum sticks could wait until he had turned the tables on his friends, he headed towards the noise, very quietly indeed. Georg tended to stumble around walking into things, but the rest of them were like cats when they wanted to be.

When he peered round one of the large cases into a small nook made by several boxes, he came to a dead halt. It was at that moment that he realised Tom and Georg were not messing with his head; in fact they were most definitely messing with each other. Georg's jeans were open and pushed down slightly; Tom's jeans were in a heap around his ankles; Tom's shirts had been removed and thrown over a box and the pair were moving against each other and thrusting into Tom's long fingered fist.

Tom and Georg; the whole idea just blew his mind even if the sight of his friends hadn't already scrambled his wits.

"I missed you," Georg said and Gustav felt suddenly very much as if he should definitely not be there.

"Me too," Tom replied, beginning to move faster.

Gustav took a very careful step backwards, careful to be as silent leaving as he had been walking over. This was a private moment he had no right to intrude into. He began thinking furiously to try and find a way out of the situation without wrecking it for Tom and Georg.

The noises from the corner started to become less coherent and more desperate and they spoke to his cock even if his brain wasn't on the same page. He was going to need a quick trip to the men's room for some private time himself if he wasn't careful.

"Oh god yes," it was Tom's voice, "yes," getting louder, "ye..." the last was almost yelled and was suddenly muffled.

Gustav had a very good imagination and he was pretty sure that Georg had just lip locked Tom to shut him up. It was kind of strange to find out one of your best friends was as exuberant when having sex as he was in normal life in such a direct way.

The kiss seemed to end when there was one set of gasping and panting and then another quickly following it. Gustav had no doubt he had just heard his friends' orgasms and he now had far, far more information in his brain than he wanted. He needed to remove himself and soon; at least now he knew he wouldn't be interrupting.

Opening the door he stepped outside.

"Oh hell, this one's huge," he said loudly, as if talking to someone else; "let's search the smaller one first and then come back to this one if they're not there."

Then he shut the door and hoped that he wasn't breathing hard or looking too flushed. Never in a million years would he have pegged Tom and Georg as a couple, but he didn't think it was a one off thing, given the conversation he had also heard, and he doubted either of them were stupid enough to risk the band on a whim. It was simply mind blowing and he walked away trying to get his head around it. This would definitely take some thinking about.

**The End**


End file.
